Minor Dan's Half Life characters
A list of characters unimportant to Dan's Half-Life. Peters "Peters is down! " - Commander Deftin, during the Deftin War Peters is a soldier encountered during the Deftin War who apparently gets shot down by a combine, as addressed by Commander Deftin. He is also a reference to an unseen Conscript . Manridge "Manridge is down!" - Commander Deftin, during the Deftin War Manridge is an unseen soldier during the Deftin War and is only referenced in a voice line by Commander Deftin. He is also a reference to an unseen Conscript. He also apparently gets shot down by a combine. Ivan "Sniper... On the tower... Pretty sure he's got a bolt-action... You gotta get him out..." - Ivan's last words Ivan is a soldier encountered during the Deftin War and is also Commander Deftin's informant, but sometimes gets on Deftin's nerves. Ivan get's shot by the Combine Sniper. James "Damn it, where the hell is James?!? " - Commander Deftin, after is OICW ran out of ammo James is Deftin's supplier during the war. He is not seen, and is apparently dead after Commander Deftin loses his ammo for is OICW. Ringo "Do you know Dr. Jones?" Ringo is a refugee who stays at Deftin's Bunker. Ringo is seen cowering in the bunker during the war and does not fight even though everyone there is drafted. He also knows Dr. Alexander Jones, where he says "Dr. Alexander Jones is one of the best men I've ever met. Do you know him?" Frank "Frank? Frank, you out there? Huh? Frank, come in Frank!" - Odell on a radio trying to get Frank to respond, not knowing he died Frank was a worker on the Borealis and is found dead in Geoff's room. It is unknown how Frank died or how he ended up in Geoff's room. Daniels "Daniels is down!" - Raymono Wallace Daniels was a soldier who fought during the Deftin War and died during it. He was shot by a Combine sniper and was being treated by a medic before he died. Form Characters In an abandoned resistance tent, you can find a sheet. On the sheet are these names: DR. SANDERS (KIA) DR. VINTER (KIA) DR. LI (KIA) DR. IAIN (KIA) DR. DANIELS (KIA) DR. WICK (KIA) DR. ADOLF (KIA) DECRYPTER UNIT BENTING (KIA) DECRYPTER UNIT DARXING (KIA) ENCRYPTER UNIT VENT (KIA) ENCRYTER UNIT FRYE (KIA) RESISTANCE UNIT VASQUEZ (KIA) RESISTANCE UNIT NORMAN (KIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER JACOBS (KIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER BENFORD (KIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER NORTON (KIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER KODY (KIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER HENNINGWAY (KIA) OFC. HENNINGWAY (KIA) OFC. HAROLD (KIA) OFC. BENWAY (KIA) OFC. SMITH (KIA) OFC. CORNWELL (KIA) OFC. DENSIX (KIA) OFC. BARTEN (KIA) TSGT. CARNING (KIA) DR. CARTER (MIA) DR. BENSON (MIA) DR. FIXTER (MIA) DR. WAIK (MIA) DR. PERSE (MIA) DR. YOUNG (MIA) DR. ALEXANDER (MIA) DR. CHOVSKEY (MIA) DECRYPTER UNIT GRIGGS (MIA) ENCRYPTER UNIT BASH (MIA) ENCRYPTER UNIT ELLIOT (MIA) RESISTANCE UNIT FOOTE (MIA) RESISTANCE UNIT BAXTER (MIA) RESISTANCE UNIT SMITH (MIA) RESISTANCE UNIT BAKER (MIA) RESISTANCE UNIT CAXT (MIA) RESISTANCE UNIT ELIJAH (MIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER NASET (MIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER BENT (MIA) RESISTANCE OFFICER ROGGES (MIA) RESITANCE LEADER NANTIX (MIA) OFC. HENX (MIA) OFC. JOSEPHINE (MIA) OFC. NEGEN (MIA) OFC. SALA (MIA) OFC. KALAMENSTO (MIA) OFC. ARTHURS (MIA) OFC. LITE (MIA) OFC. EDWARD (MIA) OFC. DEXTER (MIA) MSGT. TOLLEN (MIA) Category:Resistance Category:Soldiers Category:Combine Category:Borealis